Et Dieu dit : Que Poudlard ouvre ses portes !
by LyraGates
Summary: En 1920, Amy entre à Poudlard. Orpheline victime de la première guerre mondiale, elle fut recueillie par l'orphelinat moldu St Juste où elle trouva une nouvelle famille. Owen Carrow, lui, est l'héritier d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur. Alors que tous les sépare, ils vont devenir amis. Mais est-ce vraiment pour le mieux ?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous et a toutes ! Eh bien ! c'est la période des réécriture en ce moment XD Entre Crise d'Adolescence et celle là, voilà un bon paquet de projet FanFic dans lesquels je me lance ^^' Pour l'instant je vais réécrire les trois premier chapitre que j'avais déjà posté et sortir le quatrième dans la foulé pour que vous puissiez reprendre votre lecture du début ^^ J'espère que cette initiative vous plaira ^^ En tout cas bonne lecture ! (ou relecture)**_

* * *

 **Eté 1918 - Petite rue devant l'orphelinat St Juste.**

La vie est faites de chose prévisible.

Par exemple, lorsque vous jouez à la balle avec vos jeunes frères et sœurs dans la rue ; si cela se situe prés de la vieille maison du père Flint, il est assez prévisible que le destin envoie votre jolie balle se perdre dans le vieux jardin. Et alors, selon l'ordre logique des choses, c'est à vous, l'ainée de la famille, d'aller chercher ce maudit ballon.

Malgré les mises en garde sur le père Flint vous vous dites que se ne sont que des légendes ! « _On dit qu'il mange des enfants les soirs de pleine lune et qu'il fait de la sorcellerie !_ » Non mais quels sottises ! Vous n'êtes plus une enfant ! Du haut de vos neuf ans, vous êtes courageuse et n'avez pas peur du vieux méchant monsieur ! Alors vous faite votre grande pour impressionner les plus jeunes, vous disant tout bas que de toute façon, la pleine lune était encore loin ! Le tout, en passant le vieux portail rouillé sous l'œil admiratif de votre famille.

Et alors que vous cherchez dans les buissons mal entretenues de la propriété, Jason, d'un an votre cadet, vous indique l'arbre où il vient de voir votre trésor. Ni une ni deux, vous amorcez votre escalade. Mais alors que la logique prévisible de la vie voudrait que ce ballon retourne sagement auprès des vôtres, l'imprévu décide soudain de montrer le bout de son nez. Ainsi, il fait apparaître un vieil hibou grincheux devant vous. Et comme si la simple présence de cet animal en plein jour ne suffisait pas, il à fallu que le vieux et effrayant père Flint déboule dans le jardin en criant. Alors, votre pied dérape et le vite se charge d'attirer votre petit corps frêle dans ses bras. Une chute aussi prévisible aurait dû vous mener à une mort logique... Mais un autre élément imprévisible va vous sauver la vie. Et c'est en atterrissant en douceur sur l'herbe crade, comme porté par le vent, que vous voyez votre vie prévisible voler en éclat. L'incroyable et l'impossible vous ensevelissent de leur étreinte chaude et folle. Puis, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension, votre regard d'enfant moldu se pose enfin sur le monde imprévisible de la magie.

o

 **1er Septembre 1920 - Quai 9¾.**

Le sifflet du train retentis. Les parents se pressent sur le quai pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants. Il y a des cris, des rires et quelques pleurs. Owen, lui, fait un bref mouvement de la tête à sa mère avant de monter dans le wagon rouge. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé la sérer dans ses bras mais il n'en fit rien. De toute façon, elle lui aurait surement reproché cette marque d'affection publique. Et puis elle ne le regardait même plus, trop occupé à plisser le nez face à un jeune homme en vêtement de moldus embrassant sa fille. Si Madame Carrow avait su ranger ses préjugés, elle aurait peut être remarqué que l'homme n'était autre que le grand Abraham Addams, le milliardaire à la tête de Addams and Co®… Mais quelle importance pourrait trouver Madame Carrow dans une multi entreprise Moldu me diriez-vous…

Owen jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère qui l'avait déjà complètement oublié, puis ferma la porte du wagon. Une fois dans le couloir, la clameur du dehors fut atténuée. Owen chercha alors une place vide où s'installer. C'était sans compter Miguel Macmillan qui l'appela d'une cabine ouverte. Il lui proposa de s'assoir avec lui, ce qu'Owen accepta, après tout, il connaissait la famille Macmillan depuis plusieurs années et ses parents lui avait demandé de garder contacte avec leur fils. Il avait aussi une longue liste de personnes à côtoyer ou à éviter. C'était ainsi que les choses marchaient dans son monde.

Seulement deux ans s'était écoulé depuis la fin de cette Grande Guerre de moldus qui avait fait près de dix-neuf millions de mort. La famille d'Owen était persuadé que cet évènement était bénéfique pour le nettoyage de leur planète. Owen, lui, avait du mal avec leur raisonnement… Comment la mort d'autant d'êtres humains pouvait-elle être bénéfique au monde des sorciers ? Enfin, bien sûr il ne disait rien devant ses parents. Owen avait appris à toujours aller dans leur sens, même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours leur logique. Ce que disait ses parents était une vérité universel et ce n'était pas un jeune enfant de onze qui pouvait réfuter cette réalité. Il comprendrait quand il serais grand, voilà tout.

Miguel commençait à s'agiter. Leur wagon était maintenant bondé. Tous enfants respectables de familles respectables de respectables sorciers. Et une secousse plus tard, le train démarra. Owen regarda par la fenêtre mais ne vit sa mère nulle part. Peut être était elle déjà rentré. Elle n'aimait pas côtoyer les moldus. Se laissant tomber sur son siège, Owen entrepris de faire bonne figure. Souriant à ces nouvelles têtes en compagnie desquelles (c'était prévisible) il passerait ses futurs années de Poudlard.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis le départ du train de Londres et Owen commençait à être fatigué de tous les cris de son wagon. Certains avaient proposé d'aller embêter les autres nouveaux mais il avait préféré s'éclipser. Prétendant se rendre aux toilettes. Du calme, c'était tous ce qu'il demandait. Alors qu'il déambulait dans le couloir, il croisa une femme avec un chariot plein de bonbons. Son estomac gronda mais il avait laissé son argent dans sa valise (sous la protection d'un sortilège lancé par sa mère) et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner maintenant dans sa cabine. Alors il attendit que la femme passe et poursuivi sa promenade. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse par la fenêtre, montrant les beautés des pleines anglaises.

Alors qu'il passait devant un wagon à la porte entre-ouverte, il entendit un cri. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une chocogrenouille lui sauta dessus. Tout de suite suivi par une jeune fille rousse. Cette dernière, persuadée que le couloir était vide, fut très surprise d'y voir un jeune garçon de son âge. Tellement surprise qu'elle lui rentra dedans, renversant par l'occasion, le jus de citrouille qu'elle avait dans la main en plein sur sa robe de sorcier.

\- Oh pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne t'avait pas vu !

Alors qu'elle s'excusait, la chocogrenouille, elle, profita de cette distraction pour s'enfuir.

\- Viens, lui dit la fille. Il faut aller nettoyer ça avant que ça ne tache définitivement ton uniforme.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina vers les toilettes au fond du couloir.

\- Meredith je reviens, ne m'attends pas, continue.

Et Owen fut trainé jusqu'à la porte des toilettes où ils entrèrent. La salle était assez étroite, juste assez de place pour deux porte de toilette, deux lavabos et des serviettes propres. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Elle avait des cheveux blond vénitien coupés court à la garçonne et des yeux vert éclatant.

\- Tu connais des sorts de nettoyage ?

\- Heu… Non…

\- Bon, et bien on va y aller à la bonne vieille méthode.

Elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle mouilla et la tendit à Owen sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Au fait je m'appel Amy Flint.

\- Owen Carrow.

Il attrapa la serviette et commença à essuyer la tache de jus en cherchant dans sa mémoire le nom de Flint. Si ses souvenirs étaient justes, il s'agissait là d'une noble famille de sorciers pur-sang. Il fut un peu surpris d'entendre ce nom pourtant. Il était presque sûr que la dernière descendante de cette famille s'était lié à la famille Black et en avait pris le nom…

\- C'est ta première année à Poudlard toi aussi ? demanda Amy.

\- Oui. J'ai hâte d'être à la répartition des maisons !

C'était faux. Owen n'avait que faire de cette répartition. Il savait déjà où il irait, à Serpentard comme toute sa famille. S'était écris d'avance.

\- Moi, je me fiche un peu de cette cérémonie. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

Owen fut un peu pris de court.

\- Oh. Et qu'est ce qui t'intéresse ?

Amy regarda autour d'elle comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un l'entende. Puis elle se pencha sur le jeune garçon et lui chuchota, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Le vieux père Flint m'a dit qu'il existait plein de secret à Poudlard. Des passages secrets, des salles cachées et plein d'autres trésors dissimulés.

Le mystère qu'elle mit dans sa voix attira l'intention d'Owen qui se baisa à son tour, curieux.

\- Et il t'a dit où ils se trouvaient ?

\- Non ! Ce ne serait pas drôle s'il m'avait tout dit ! Le but du jeu est de chercher !

\- Ça à l'air amusant…

\- Tu trouve aussi ?! Meredith dit que c'est dangereux de chercher ce genre de choses… J'avais peur que tout le monde pense pareil.

\- Et donc… Tu va chercher ses secrets ?

\- Oui. Avec mes frères et sœurs on adore ce genre de chasses aux trésors. Je leur ai promis que je commencerais les recherches maintenant. Comme ça, lorsqu'ils viendront à leur tours, on poursuivra nos recherches ensemble !

\- Super !

Amy souris et Owen se senti tout drôle. Lui aussi avait envie de chercher les trésors de Poudlard avec elle… Ça semblait bien plus amusant que de rester avec les autres, à embêter les futurs Poufsouffles…

\- Tu veux m'aider dans mes recherches Owen ?

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

\- Ah ah ! Bien sûr ! A deux on ira plus vite !

\- Alors c'est d'accord !

Amy tendis la main et Owen la serra avec entrain. Ses années à Poudlard ne semblaient plus si prévisibles et ennuyeuse que ça finalement !


	2. Chapitre 2

**1er Septembre 1920 - Quai de Près-au-Lard.**

Le train s'arrêta enfin. Miguel était surexcité. Owen attrapa sa baguette et la rangea dans une de ses poches. Au passage sa main entra en contacte avec un papier de bonbon. C'était Amy qui le lui avait donné plus tôt, avant qu'il ne reparte dans sa cabine. Il lui en était reconnaissant, il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis le départ du Poudlard Express. Un sifflement retenti et les élèves commencèrent à envahir le couloir pour sortir. Miguel poussa un mec sur le coté pour se frayer un passage et Owen s'empressa de le suivre. C'était une vrai brute ce Miguel, bâti comme une montagne malgré ses onze ans, il faisait déjà la taille de certain élèves d'années supérieur. Avec sa petite tête blonde enfoncé dans ses larges épaules, on aurait dit une gargouille.

Owen était plus petit et mince, mais pas faible non plus. Si besoin es, son grand frère lui avait appris à frapper la où ça faisait mal pour se faire respecter. Et il devait avouer que c'était bien utile pour éviter de se faire marcher dessus. Tout ce monde se pressant sur une seule petite porte commençait à l'énerver. Alors d'un mouvement sec du coude, il écarta le Serdaigle à sa gauche et sorti à sa place. Enfin de l'air.

Owen fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la foule et admirer ce nouveau lieu. Le quai devait être loin de l'école car il n'en voyait pas le bout du nez. Seule une forêt et un petit morceau de lac était visible non loin. En tournant la tête il aperçu les cheveux blond vénitien d'Amy. Cette coupe a la garçonne était reconnaissable de loin ! Ça plus ses yeux vert pétillant, elle était très loin de l'apparence simple d'Owen et de ses yeux et cheveux marron foncé.

Alors qu'il allait la rejoindre, une fille aux yeux sombre et aux cheveux noir coupé au carré lui fit face. Comme elle ne portait pas de symbole de maison, elle devait être en première année comme lui.

-Tu es Owen Carrow ? demanda-elle d'une voix sifflante.

-Oui… Et toi… ?

-Vicky Parkinson. J'espère qu'on sera bons amis.

Owen savait qui était les Parkinson. Encore une grande famille. Sa mère sera contente de savoir qu'il avait déjà rencontré pas mal de monde. En plus de Macmillan, des membres des familles Rowle, Selwyn et Bulstrode qu'il avait rencontré dans le train, il pouvait maintenant ajouter cette Vicky Parkinson. Bien que quelque chose dans son sourire débile ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, la mère d'Owen pourrait s'en venter auprès de ses amies. Sans parlé de la descendante des Flint ! Amy lui avait dit qu'elle avait des frères et sœurs, ce qui l'avait étonné. Selon les sources de sa mère, Ursula Flint s'était marié à Phineas Nigellus Black, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Il était étrange que leur fille (ou petite fille vu l'âge du directeur) ai pris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère…

-Les premières années par ici ! Cria un vieil homme en habits de chasse. Je me présente, je m'appel Ogg et je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Maintenant veuillez me suivre.

Owen lui emboita le pas, suivi de Vicky et Miguel qui les avaient rejoins. Ils avancèrent vers le lac tandis que le reste des élèves se dirigeaient vers une route avec des charrettes sans chevaux. Le garde-chasse les emmena jusqu'à la berge où attendaient plusieurs barques. De là où il était, Owen voyait que le lac se poursuivait sur la droite mais les arbres l'empêchaient de voir jusqu'où il s'étendait. Ogg demanda aux élèves de monter à bord par nombre de trois et Owen s'installa avec Miguel et Vicky qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Les barques se mire alors à bouger toutes seules et s'élancèrent sur la surface lisse du lac. Du coin de l'œil, Owen aperçu Amy avec une fille blonde à lunette et un garçon aux cheveux caramel. Mais son regard fut vite ramené sur le lac lorsque sa barque dépassa les quelques arbres qui lui bouchait encore la vu. Les premières années en eurent le souffle coupé. Devant eux, trônant fièrement au dessus d'une montagne, le merveilleux château de Poudlard ! Ses tours pointaient vers le ciel sombre et des millions de petites lumières filtraient des multiples fenêtres.

o

 **1er Septembre 1920 - Poudlard**

La traversé fut longue et agréable. Lorsque les premières années débarquèrent au pied du château, l'estomac de quelques un grogna. Ils gravirent les marches jusqu'à un grand hall au plafond si haut qu'on n'en voyait pas la couleur. Une grande porte de bois avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les attendaient. Les cheveux poivre-sel tombant jusqu'au épaule et une barbe bien fourni, il avait un long nez qui devait déjà avoir été cassé vu sa forme crochu. Grand et mince, il portait une longue robe et une cape violette et ses yeux pétillant donnaient une impression de bienveillance.

-Bienvenu à tous ! Je serais votre professeur de métamorphose cette année. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore et j'espère que vous serez heureux avec nous à Poudlard.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les rands mais le professeur ne dit rien, regardant les élèves en silence. Au bout d'un moment le calme fut revenu et il poursuivi.

-Vous allez maintenant être réparti dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ces maisons seront pour vous une nouvelle famille. Chaque bonne action effectuées vous ferrons gagner des points et chaque infractions au règlement vous en ferons perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura obtenue le plus de point gagnera la coupe des maisons. Les points sont comptés dans ses grands sabliers derrière vous.

Le professeur continua d'expliquer deux trois choses sur le règlement puis invita les élèves à passer les grandes portes. La salle derrière était immense ! Quatre longues tables aux couleurs de chacune des maisons étaient alignées et au fond, une dernière table surélevée où attendait les professeurs. Au centre de cette table, se tenaient un vieil homme à la barbe taillé en bouc et au regard sévère : Phineas Nigellus Black, le directeur de Poudlard.

Le professeur Dumbledore accompagna les premières années jusqu'aux marches qui donnaient sur la table des professeurs et s'installa près d'un tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé et un parchemin roulé. Il attrapa le parchemin et expliqua aux élèves qu'il allait appeler chacun des nouveaux pour qu'ils viennent s'asseoir sur le tabouret et enfiler le choixpeau magique. Ce dernier choisirait alors vers quelle maisons ils devraient être envoyé. La liste étant par ordre alphabétique, Owen fut parmi les premiers appelé. C'est sans excitation quelconque qu'il alla s'asseoir et mit le choixpeau. Ce dernier lui recouvrit entièrement les yeux et une voix siffla à son oreille.

-Et bien… En voila un élève bien résigné. Pas d'hésitation dans ton esprit, tu sais où tu dois aller… Après, est-ce vraiment la maison qui te convient… Ça, seul le temps le dira...

-SERPENTARD ! cria le choixpeau de façon à ce que toute la salle l'entende.

Owen se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table des vert et argent sous les acclamations de ses nouveaux camarades. Mettant de côté les paroles étranges du choixpeau, il écouta la fin de répartition. Amy fut appelé à son tour et le directeur qui jusqu'alors avait l'air de se foutre royalement de cette cérémonie, se fit plus attentif. Owen croisa le regard de son amie et lui souris, il avait hâte qu'elle le rejoigne à sa table. Les yeux vert pétillants de la jeune fille disparurent derrière le tissue marron et le choixpeau se tortilla un peu avant de crier enfin Serpenta…

-GRYFFONDOR !

Des exclamations s'élevèrent à la table des rouge et or tandis qu'Owen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La petite rousse se leva et se dirigea vers sa table, à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout en lançant un regard mis enjoué, mis désolé à son ami Serpentard. Ce dernier était tellement choqué qu'il ne remarqua pas l'air indigné du directeur qui reporta son attention sur le plafond magique.

La répartition continua tandis qu'Owen essayait de croiser à nouveau le regard d'Amy. Mais un autre nouveau avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et accaparait toute son attention. Owen reconnu le châtain qui s'était assis avec elle dans la barque. Il remarqua aussi la discutions qu'avait Amy avec la blonde aux lunettes qui, elle, était maintenant à Poufsoufle. Leur tables étaient si proches les une des autres... et celle d'Owen si loin. Coincé entre Miguel et Vicky, il se senti tout à coup comme abandonné. C'était idiot ! Il était enfin dans cette maison où était allée toute sa famille. Dans cette école fantastique où il ferait toute sa scolarité comme ses parents avant lui ! Alors… Pourquoi était-il si envieux de la table des Gryffondor ? N'importe quoi ! Un Serpentard jaloux d'un Gryffondor ! Pourvu que sa mère ne sache jamais qu'il avait eu ce genre de pensées… Mais le fait était que sa vie toute tracé lui avait donné la joie d'une nouvelle amitié. Et que cette même vie venait de mètre une distance de plusieurs tables infranchissable entre lui et cette amitié imprévue.

Une distance infranchissable.


	3. Chapitre 3

**2 Septembre 1920 - Dortoir des Gryffondor.**

Amy attendait dans le noir. Allongée sur le dos, sous les couettes de velours rouge, les yeux perdu dans le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Le soleil n'était toujours pas levé mais elle était trop excitée pour se rendormir. Elle avait tellement hâte de visiter le château ! Il était tellement grand ! Et il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir !

Elle était dans un dortoir de quatre couchettes avec trois autres filles dont elle n'avait toujours pas retenue les noms (aussi elles étaient trop fatiguées la veille pour se présenter). Dans la main droite d'Amy, reposait une magnifique montre à gousset d'argent et de métal, gravée de petite runes élégantes. C'était un cadeau du père Flint pour son anniversaire. L'aiguille des heures était sur le six et celle des minutes sur le quarante-cinq... La grande salle ouvrait pour le petit déjeuner au plus tôt à sept heures trente.

Amy reporta son attention sur le plafond. Elle se lèverait dans un quart d'heure pour se préparer et descendre manger. Pas qu'elle ait spécialement faim mais elle ne tenait plus en place. Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre : six heure quarante-six... Bon, elle pouvait bien se lever à moins cinq au lieu de pile ! Qu'est ce que ça changeait... Pour faire passer le temps plus vite, elle se remémora la petite comptine qu'elle chantait toujours à Billy, son plus jeune frère pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Six heure quarante-neuf. Amy commence à penser à son programme. Elle n'avait que deux heure de potion le matin, autant dire pas grand choses... T'en mieux ! Elle pourrait explorer le château dès cette après-midi ! Il faudrait qu'elle recrute des gens pour l'aider dans ses recherche d'ailleurs... Meredith Addams qu'elle avait rencontrée dans le train, était très intelligente et connaissait beaucoup de choses. La petite Poufsouffle pourrait être très utile mais elle est trop trouillarde pour parcourir le château. Il faudra donc la convaincre ! Il y avait aussi Matthew Prewelt qui était dans sa maison. Sans oublié Owen bien sûr ! Lui, il lui avait promis de l'aider ! Amy avait tellement hâte !

Elle regarda encore sa montre qui indiquait... Six heure cinquante-deux ! Bon aller assez jouer comme ça ! Amy sauta sur ses pieds tout en évitant de réveiller ses camarades et fille dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressorti même pas dix minutes plus tard, le teint frais et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Impeccable dans son uniforme et sa robe de sorcière neuve (le père Flint ne l'aurait jamais laissée aller à l'école avec de vieux habit alors ils étaient parties faire des emplettes sur le chemin de traverse avec toute leur petite famille !) ses petites chaussures noires brillaient tellement qu'on pouvait si voir dedans ; et sa chemise et sa petite jupe étaient parfaitement repassée. Un dernier arrêt devant le miroir pour ébouriffée un peu ses cheveux cours trop coiffée par le passage de la brosse. Voilà, elle était prête ! Elle attrapa son sac, son chaudron et sa baguette puis sortie.

Elle adorait sa baguette ! Elle était en bois d'ébène de vingt-huit centimètres, souple avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon. La poignée, parfaitement adaptée à sa main, était parcouru de fines veines d'argent qui formaient de petites arabesques gracieuses.

Amy dévala les escaliers tout en rangeant sa baguette d'une main et en attrapant sa montre d'une autre. Autant dire qu'elle ne regardait pas devant elle lorsqu'elle déboula comme une comète dans la salle commune ! Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de relever la tête, elle percuta quelqu'un et leurs affaires communes s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Le jeune garçon qu'elle avait percuté était plutôt grand pour son âge. Il avait des cheveux caramel parfaitement peignés et ramenés en arrière et des yeux chocolat écarquillés de surprise. Amy reconnue le fameux Matthew Prewelt, première année, rencontrée sur les barques.

\- Et bien Amy ! Y a un troll dans les dortoirs ou quoi ? Rit-il en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires.

\- Pardon Matthew, je ne regardais pas devant moi ! Elle en fit de même et ramassa son chaudron.

\- En effet ! T'es si pressée de commencer les cours ?

\- Oui ! Pas toi ?

\- Ah ah ! Si mais la j'allais surtout manger. On y va ensemble ? Je ne me souviens plus trop du chemin...

\- Moi non plus mais on aura qu'à demander aux tableaux !

o

 **Même jour - Dortoir des Serpentard.**

Owen était… Agacé…

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il poirotait. Miguel et Vicky avaient insistés pour qu'ils aillent manger ensemble mais ils ne se pressaient pas le moins du monde ! Alors que son pauvre estomac hurlait à la mort, il faisait les cent pas dans sa salle commune. Lui qui avait eu du mal à dormir la veille à cause de tout les événements du banquet de bienvenue, était debout depuis longtemps et mourait de faim. Les longs fauteuils de satin vert lui tendaient les bras mais il n'en avait que faire. Il leva la tête vers les fenêtres du plafond pour y voir passer un poisson argenté. Avoir sa salle commune juste sous le Lac Noir avait une certaine classe ! Les reflets verdâtres de l'eau qui jouaient sur les murs et avec les lampes étaient du meilleur effet ! Owen avait toujours adoré le vert, et il était heureux d'en voir partout de la sorte.

Deux grognements retentirent soudainement dans la salle. Le premier, était celui d'Owen qui commençait VRAIMENT à s'impatienter et le deuxième était celui de son estomac qui faisait écho au jeune sorcier.

Heureusement pour eux, c'est à ce moment précis que Miguel et Vicky se décidèrent à apparaître. Ils sortirent de leur salle commune et traversèrent les cachots pour se rendre à la grande salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent d'autre Serpentard de leur âge ou plus vieux dont certain les saluèrent respectueusement. Le respect était une chose importante chez ceux qui aspiraient à la grandeur ! C'était ce que sa mère lui répétait tout le temps. « _La grandeur et la puissance imposent le respect, soit Grand et Fort et on te respectera_ ». Alors il devait se faire respecté pour que sa mère soit fière de lui. Pour faire honneur à sa famille.

Le trio arriva devant les massives portes de bois du réfectoire. Un battant était déjà ouvert alors ils entrèrent. La pièce était pratiquement vide, normal, il était encore tôt ! Seul deux professeurs étaient visibles à leur table, au fond de la pièce. Le directeur, lui, mangeait dans ses appartements. Il n'en sortait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs… Alors qu'Owen allait se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Owen !

Il reconnu Amy avec ses cheveux roux à la garçonne et ses yeux verts pétillants se lever et courir dans sa direction. Son sourire éclatant rassura le jeune garçon. Content de voir que même si ils étaient dans des maisons différentes, au final cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Et puis, même si les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'étaient pas en très bon terme, sa mère ne lui avait pas interdit de leur parler. Il ne devait éviter que les sorciers impurs et les traîtres à leur sang. Ce qui ne s'appliquait pas à Amy. Après tout, elle était descendante de la famille Flint, une des plus riches familles de sang-pur ! Alors qu'il allait la saluer, il entendit Miguel cracher son venin derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?

Les mots empoisonnés coulèrent sur Amy sans l'atteindre. La petite rousse se tourna vers l'armoire à glace avec un regard de défi dans les yeux qui contrastait avec son sourire éblouissant.

-Je viens dire bonjour à un ami. Un problème ?

-Les Serpentards parlent pas aux Gryffondors ! Alors dégage !

Vicky rigola bêtement pendant qu'Owen ne savait pas quoi faire. Un autre Gryffondor aux cheveux caramel arriva derrière Amy et commença à les toiser.

-Y a un problème ?

Son regard haineux se posa sur Owen qui n'apprécia pas trop qu'on le regarde de haut de la sorte.

-Non. Aucun. Je parlais juste avec Amy…

-Mon cul oui !

Owen senti son sang bouillir. Comment cette espèce de cloporte osait lui parler de la sorte ? A peine plus grand que lui, il avait des cheveux caramel soigneusement coiffés vers l'arrière et une magnifique tête d'abruti qui donna des envies de meurtre au Serpentard. Amy posa sa main sur le torse du garçon pour le faire reculer.

-Arrête Matthew. Lui ordonnât-elle.

-C'est ça, rigola Miguel, écoute donc la naine espèce de tapette.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, Amy s'arrêta et se retourna violemment. Une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Eh le troll ! Ferme ta grande gueule tu veux ?! Tu sécrète plus de merde qu'un veracrasse !

Owen eu soudain envie de rire face à la comparaison avec le petit mollusque répugnant dont les déjections étaient utilisé pour les potions. Mais il n'en fit rien lorsqu'il vit que Miguel, n'appréciant pas le compliment, s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour faire laver cet affront.

-Vous êtes dans le passage.

Les premières années se retournèrent subitement. Derrière eux, dans le couloir désormais envahis de ténèbres pas du tout naturels, se tenait une fille de troisième année. Ses cheveux noirs coupé au carré avec deux mèches plus longues qui encadraient son visage pâle, et ses yeux aussi froid et sombre que les abysses les plus profondes apporta un vent glacial dans toute la salle. Elle posa sur eux un regard indéchiffrable et sans aucune émotion qui les terrifiaient encore plus que s'il avait était haineux. Son insigne indiquait qu'elle appartenait à la maison des Serpentards et quelques personnes dans la salle murmurèrent en la voyant. Le mot « détraqueur » fut prononcé plusieurs fois.

Les nouveaux s'écartèrent précipitamment pour la laisser passer (instinct de survie). Ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent leurs tables respectives sans un mot. Même Miguel s'était tu ! Owen chercha Amy du regard mais ne la trouva nulle part, ni elle, ni l'autre imbécile qui l'accompagnait. Il soupira. Après de telles retrouvailles, il ne lui en voudrait pas si la jeune fille ne lui adressait plus la parole… Owen détesta soudainement Miguel pour ça et se promis de le lui faire payer…

o

 **9h - Cachots, Cours de Potion.**

Le premier cours des Serpentards était celui de potion. Owen avait entendu parler du professeur Slughorn, qui était aussi le professeur principal de sa maison. Un sang-pur ambitieux qui aimait s'entourer de sorciers célèbres et influant. Ça tombait bien ! La famille d'Owen faisait partie de cette catégorie là ! Les trois Serpentards descendirent aux cachots où se trouvait leur salle. Vicky scrutait les alentours de ses petits yeux vicieux. Ils allaient partager ce cours avec les Gryffondors, qui de toute évidence, n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Des insultes et mauvaises rumeurs sur les rouges et or emplissaient déjà le couloir lorsque les principaux visés firent leur apparitions. Le professeur apparu et les fit entrer. Petit avec un visage grassouillet et un sourire amical, il se présenta puis demanda aux élèves de s'asseoir.

Owen choisi une place quelconque suivi de Miguel et Vicky. Mais alors qu'il avait déjà posé son sac, une comète rousse apparu à ses côté et s'installa sur la chaise à sa droite.

-Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ?! Cria Miguel.

-Je m'installe, et toi ? Lui sourit Amy avec innocence.

Owen se demanda subitement si cette fille était courageuse ou suicidaire ?

-Dégage de ma place !

-Oh la ! Fit le professeur en s'approchant précipitamment. Que ce passe t-il les enfants ?

Owen pris subitement la parole, coupant court à Miguel et Amy.

-Bonjour Mr. Slughorn ! Fit-il avec assurance. Je me présente, je m'appel Owen Carrow. Tout va bien, mon amie Amy Flint voulait juste s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Les yeux du professeur s'éclairèrent et Owen senti son piège se refermer.

-Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et j'avais vraiment hâte d'assister à vos cours !

-Mais moi aussi Mr. Carrow ! S'écria Slughorn. Je suis heureux de vous avoir dans ma classe cette année ! Et vous aussi Mlle Flint ! Heureux, vraiment heureux ! Mais ne restez pas là enfin ! Venez devant, j'ai une place de choix là bas ! Venez, venez !

Owen laissa échapper un sourire de victoire lorsqu'il ramassa ses affaires et suivi le professeur avec Amy. En passant, il croisa le regard de cet imbécile de Matthew et lui lança un regard de défi.

La table où les installa Slughorn était bien plus grande que les autres et les chaises bien plus confortables que celle qu'il venait de quitter.

-En fait, tu es un véritable manipulateur Owen. sourit Amy avec un air de faux reproches.

-Tes accusations sont aussi méchantes qu'injustifiées ! Moi qui voulais me montrer gentil et te présenter. Rigola-t-il.

-Utiliser nos noms pour impressionner le professeur… Tu devais vraiment vouloir être assis à côté de moi !

- _Je_ voulais être à côté de toi ? Tu inverse le rôle ma belle ! C'est _toi_ qui t'es jeté sur la place de Miguel !

-Je ne savais pas que les trolls étaient acceptés en cours. J'ai crus qu'il était juste là pour décorer !

-Ah ah ! Rigola Owen.

-Un peu de silence les enfants ! Demanda Slughorn. Je vais vous expliquer le programme de cette année puis nous commencerons quelques préparations pour voir votre niveau.

Le cours se poursuivie dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Le professeur Slughorn avait le chic pour chouchouter certains élèves et Owen n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Il pouvait à nouveau discuter normalement avec Amy et l'incident du matin-même semblait oublié ! Le Serpentard se rendit compte que son amie était très douée en potions. Même un peu trop à son goût ! A se rythme, elle le dépasserait facilement ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il devait rester au meilleur niveau dans toutes les matières s'il voulait faire honneur à sa famille ! C'est ainsi qu'une compétition amicale naquis entre les deux enfants. Owen senti une fois de plus que ses années à Poudlard allaient être géniales ! Il avait tellement hâte qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en cours, ce dont Amy se moqua bien gentiment !


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour a tous et a toutes ! Oui, je sais, je n'ai plus posté cette fic depuis plus d'un an. Mais je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de la reprendre un peu ! Je vous préviens : J'ignore si j'arriverais à la finir cet été ou s'il me faudra encore la mettre en pose un certain temps ^^'**_

 _ **Avant tout, sachez que j'ai réécrit les anciens chapitres, donc vous pouvez retourner les lire sans problème pour vous remémorer l'histoire si vous l'aviez lu avant ^^**_

 ** _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec cette petite suite en espérant que vous serez content de retrouver Amy et Owen !_**

* * *

 **2 Septembre 1920 - Poudlard.**

Amy et Owen rigolèrent beaucoup en lisant les définitions des potions et s'imaginèrent leurs effets sur les gens de la classe ! Autant dire que les deux heures du cours de potions passèrent plutôt vite ! Ils se séparèrent à la sortie lorsque Matthew viens chercher Amy et que Owen retourna auprès de Miguel et Vicky. Ils mangèrent chacun de leur côté, remarquant une fois de plus que la place du directeur était vide. Puis les Serpentards se rendirent à leur dernier cours, soit l'histoire de la magie.

Le professeur Binns était un fantôme ennuyeux à mourir ! Le genre à vous dégouter de toute forme d'histoire… Owen compris qu'il allait devoir s'accrocher s'il ne voulait pas s'endormir et récolter de mauvaises notes… Ce fut donc après une heure de torture psychologique que les vert et argent purent enfin prendre leur après-midi. Miguel et Vicky voulaient retourner dans leur salle commune à cause d'un mal de tête. Owen n'en menait pas large mais il préférait se balader plutôt que d'aller s'enfermer. Il se congédia de ses amis en prétextant avoir oublié un livre dans la classe. Le stratagème fonctionna et ni Miguel, ni Vicky ne semblait prêt à retourner voir le fantôme somnifère.

Le jeune Serpentard marcha ainsi dans les cachots puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. C'était incroyable de les voir se déplacer de la sorte ! Owen en avait le tournis rien qu'en regardant jusqu'où ils montaient. Cent quarante-deux escaliers, c'était ce qui était écrit dans le livre _l'histoire de Poudlard_. Et les tableaux aussi étaient impressionnants ! Il y en avait tellement qu'on ne voyait même plus les murs !

Owen entendu quelqu'un l'appeler et vit Amy, seule, sur un escalier en face du siens. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire cherchant un moyen de la rejoindre mais les escaliers étaient un véritable foutoir. Impossible pour les deux sorciers de se retrouver sans monter et descendre plusieurs marches en suivant ce joyeux labyrinthe ! Alors que Owen se résignait à juste lui donner rendez vous dans la cour plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle ne le rejoigne, la rousse fit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout ! Regardant à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne la verrait, elle recula jusqu'au mur derrière elle, attrapa le bas de sa robe de sorcière, couru vers la rambarde… Et pris appui dessus pour sauter au-dessus du vide ! Elle atterri en haut des escaliers d'Owen comme un chat et se redressa, toute souriante et fière de son acrobatie.

\- Amy t'es folle !

\- Bien joué gamine ! Cria un tableau.

\- Ça, c'était un saut de compet' ! Fit un autre.

\- Elle aurait pus se casser le coup ! S'écria une vieille dame, la main contre son cœur de toile.

\- Vous exagérez. Rigola Amy. Il n'y avait même pas deux mètres entre les deux escaliers !

\- Entre les escaliers peut être, cria son ami, mais entre ici et le sol, il y a au moins cinquante mètres !

\- Si je peux faire ça à un mètre du sol pourquoi pas à cinquante ?!

C'était officiel : la jeune sorcière était totalement inconsciente pensa Owen non sans une certain forme d'admiration. Amy regarda derrière lui puis demanda :

\- Les deux autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Non, ils avaient mal à la tête après le cours de Binns. Et toi ?

\- Matthew est retourné dans notre salle commune après manger vu qu'on avait plus cours. Et Meredith est à la bibliothèque avec une fille de sa maison, de troisième année je crois.

\- Meredith ?

\- La blonde qui était avec moi dans le train. Elle a été envoyée à Poufsouffle.

\- Ah oui…

Une née moldu, Owen l'a déjà mise dans sa liste « à ne pas côtoyer ».

\- Mais sinon je voulais te parler de ce qu'on s'était promis dans le train tu t'en souviens ?

\- Heu… Qu'on chercherait les secrets du château ?!

\- Exacte ! Donc tu es toujours partant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu sais par où on pourrait commencer ?

\- Les tableaux, les fantômes… Ils y a pleins de personnes que nous pourrions interroger !

\- Après avoir vu un tel saut, je veux bien vous dire ce que vous voulez ! Voilà longtemps qu'on avait pas eu pareil spectacle ! Cria le tableau d'un vieux sorcier au chapeau pointu.

o

 **30 Octobre 1920 - Poudlard**

Et ce fut ainsi que s'écoulèrent les premières semaines. Entre chaque cours, Owen semait Miguel et Vicky pour retrouver Amy et fouiller le château ! Ils chassaient le moindre potin de fantôme, la moindre histoire étrange où la moindre légende centenaire qui pouvaient éveiller leur curiosité. Ils se firent un nom auprès des fantômes et des tableaux, et certain quittaient parfois leur cadres où flottaient jusqu'à eux pour jouer à cette chasse aux trésors grandeur nature ! Owen et Amy eurent quelques problèmes avec Mr. Picott, le concierge de Poudlard alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans des lieux où ils n'étaient pas sensé être ou en trainant dans les couloirs le soir. Par chance Mr. Picott était un vieil homme un peu sénile et il oubliait parfois de rapporter leurs méfaits où alors les laissait tranquille s'ils lui disaient qu'ils avaient une autorisation !

Septembre était passé à une vitesse incroyable ! Amy était inépuisable ! A ses côtés le jeune Serpentard se sentait revivre. Si sa mère lui avait dit a quel point l'école pouvait être drôle, il n'y serait pas parti à reculons !

La journée, il travaillait dur pour ramener les bonnes notes, et la nuit il parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de mystères ! Que rêver de mieux pour un enfant de onze ans ? Ses cours préférés étaient ceux de Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Mme Têtenjoy, Astronomie et Métamorphose avec le professeur le plus fou et compétant que la terre puisse compter, à savoir le professeur Dumbledore !

… Et non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que les Serpentards partageaient tout ses cours avec les Gryffondors !

En même temps… Les autres cours étaient aussi simples qu'ennuyeux ! Quel est l'intérêt lorsque vous arrivez à vous hisser parmi les premiers sans faire le moindre effort ? Avec les Gryffondors au moins, il y avait de la compétition ! Enfin… Surtout entre lui et Amy. C'était agréable de se confronter amicalement à la jeune rousse. Il faut dire qu'elle est très douée… Trop même. Owen ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer sur ses lauriers s'il voulait rester à son niveau. Pour les autres ça ressemblait à une sorte de règlement de compte entre deux représentants de maisons mais en réalité, les deux enfants s'amusaient. Oui. C'était amusant de passer leurs cours ensemble à faire semblant de se battre pour la meilleure note. Mais plus important, c'était amusant pour eux de passer du temps ensemble tout simplement.

En cours, ils s'asseyaient à coté où assez proche pour communiquer incognito. Cela ne plaisait pas trop à Miguel et Vicky mais Owen s'en contre fichait. Après tout, les deux Serpentards n'avaient pas leurs mots à dire. La seule fortune des Flint pourrait racheter leurs deux foyers réunis et ça, ils le savaient. Owen le leur avait bien précisé. Ainsi, ils ne râlaient pas lorsqu'il partait la rejoindre dans la cour… Enfin pas trop…

Mais Owen devait avouer que la raison pour laquelle il s'abstenait parfois de rejoindre Amy, était la présence de cet imbécile de Matthew Prewelt ! Ce playboy à deux balles collait Amy comme une sangsue ! Il fallait le voir remettre ses cheveux en arrière d'un coup de peigne ! Sa seule présence avait le don d'exaspérer Owen. Impossible de tenir une conversassions avec ce crétin qui faisait baiser le QI de tout l'école lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche ! Owen se demandait bien ce qu'Amy pouvait lui trouver… Elle prenait toujours sa défense lorsque le Serpentard en disait les quatre vérités. Un type d'une famille aussi médiocre ne méritait pas son amitié.

En parlant de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, Owen ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin. Elle semblait préoccupée pendant le cours de Métamorphose mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui poser de questions. Elle avait quittée la salle en trombe à la sonnerie et il ne l'avait pas revu le midi dans le réfectoire. De ce qu'il savait de son emploie du temps, elle était en botanique jusqu'à seize heure. Lui, avait fini pour aujourd'hui. Ils étaient vendredi et le lendemain était le trente-et-un octobre. Le château était en effervescence pour ce weekend d'Halloween et Owen avait réussi à semer ses deux éternels chiens de garde (bien que Vicky ressemblait plus à un rat qu'a un chien… Et Miguel à un gorille !)

Maintenant, il était sagement installé près du Lac Noir, profitant de la fin des rayons du soleil d'automne. Un parchemin sur les genoux et une plume à la main, il écrivait une lettre à ses parents. Sa mère lui manquait mais il ne le montrait pas. Il lui relata sa semaine et son excitation pour le repas d'Halloween du lendemain. Il lui parla aussi de ses relations amicales avec les autre Serpentards. Il commençait déjà à se forger une bonne réputation au près des premières années, et certain de ses camarades plus âgées le saluait respectueusement lorsqu'il les croisait.

Owen savait que sa mère serait heureuse de voir qu'il faisait honneur à son nom. Malheureusement, elle devait être trop occupée pour lui répondre en retour. Mais ça ne faisait rien ! Owen avait déjà hâte de retourner chez lui pour Noël.

Alors qu'il refermait son encrier, Owen vit une fusé rouge lui foncer dessus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Amy lui attrapa le bras et le força à se lever.

\- Owen ! Lève-toi vite !

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Plus tard les questions, viens vite !

Owen se leva avec précipitation et suivi Amy dans sa course folle. Son amie ne le lui lâchait pas le bras et les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers le château.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Cela fait looongtemps que je n'ai plus poster la suite n'est-ce pas ? XD Toute mes confuses ! Il est temps de reprendre les aventures d'Amy et Owen !**_

* * *

 **30 Octobre 1920 - Poudlard**

 _Alors qu'il refermait son encrier, Owen vit une fusé rouge lui foncer dessus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Amy lui attrapa le bras et le força à se lever._

 _\- Owen ! Lève-toi vite !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais…_

 _\- Plus tard les questions, viens vite !_

 _Owen se leva avec précipitation et suivi Amy dans sa course folle. Son amie ne le lui lâchait pas le bras et les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers le château._

O

Amy traîna son ami dans les couloirs du château sans faire attention aux autres élèves qu'ils croisaient et ne ralentit qu'en approchant de la bibliothèque.

Les deux premier années reprirent leur souffle puis passèrent gentiment devant la bibliothécaire avant de rejoindre un petit groupe réunis au fond de la salle.

Owen senti son sang ce glacé dans ses veines en voyant vers qui elle l'amenait. Ils étaient quatre. Un garçon de Poufsouffle plus âgé aux cheveux bruns et au large sourire, une Serpentard au visage lugubre qu'il reconnut comme "le détraqueur de Poudlard", cet imbécile de Matthew Prewelt et la sang de bourbe Meredith Addams.

-Voilà ! Maintenant, on est tous là !

Amy s'était exclamée trop fort et un "chut" de la bibliothécaire retentie entre les rangées de livres.

Cela fit rire la jeune rouquine qui reprit plus doucement.

-Alors pour les présentations... Owen tu connaît déjà Matthew...

-Malheureusement...

-Et voici donc Meredith qui est à Poufsouffle, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle. Et là, c'est Peter Alaudi et sa cousine Diane Lama.

Owen n'aimait pas ses gens. Aucun ne portait de noms de sang pur et il était près à parier que sa mère serait très mécontente si elle apprenait qu'il était allée discuté avec eux de la sorte.

-Écoute Amy... Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois...

-Ben tien ! Commença Matthew. Ça m'aurait étonné aussi que tu restes ! Qu'est-ce qui à ? On n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Eh là ! Les arrêta Peter avec un sourire éclatant. Inutile de s'énerver ! On est entre nous et je suis sûr qu'on va très vite devenir ami !

-Tu vas me faire vomir... Commenta la dénommée Diane : Le Détraqueur.

Owen allait essayer de s'éclipser doucement sans attirer l'attention des amis plutôt étrange d'Amy, mais cette dernière lui attrapa le bras pour le ramener de force.

-Du calme ! Je vous rappel que si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour une raison très importante !

L'assemblé se tut et essaya de retrouver un minimum de calmer pour laisser parler la rouquine.

-Comme vous le savez, demain, c'est Halloween ! Repris elle. Et Diane vient de m'apprendre que tous les soirs d'Halloween, les fantômes se regroupent à minuit pour une fête de mort.

Pas tout le monde ne comprit où voulait en venir la jeune fille, mais Owen eu un très mauvais pré-sentiment.

-Et donc, qui dis réunion de fantômes, dis regroupement de sources d'information sur Poudlard !

-Amy ne me dit pas que...

-Si ! Je vais aller à cette réunion de fantômes ! Et vous allez m'y aider !

O

 **31 Octobre 1920 - 23H - Couloirs de Poudlard**

Meredith n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait pourtant eu le rôle le plus simple, mais cela lui déplaisait quand même. Amy avait beau être très gentille, mais elle avait aussi un gros problème avec les règles et les interdictions. Le couvre-feu avait été sonné depuis plus d'une heure maintenant mais Meredith était très loin de son dortoir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit la seule de leur petit groupe a s'être suffisament avancé sur le programme pour connaître le sort qui leur servirait à ouvrir le bureau de Picott ?

Elle était cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité appartenant à Peter et attendait dans le couloir près du bureau du concierge avec Matthew. Mr Picott était partie faire sa ronde il y a quelques minutes et ils devaient attendre encore quelques secondes avant de mettre leur plan a exécution.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que le concierge était suffisamment éloigné Meredith sorti sa baguette et souffla un sortilège contre la porte du bureau.

-Alohomora.

Il y eu un petit bruit de verrou satisfaisant puis Matthew pu pousser la porte sans difficulté.

-Ok, merci Mereh, tu peux retourner à ton dortoir, on se charge du reste.

-Ne vous faites pas prendre surtout !

Et sur cette promesse, Meredith rebroussa chemin avec sa cape pour aller se cacher dans son dortoir, elle devrait attendre le lendemain pour savoir si leur plan avaient marché, mais tant pis. Elle ne se sentait pas de faire plus de choses illégale pour le petit bonheur d'Amy. Elle remerciait d'ailleurs intérieurement de ne pas avoir essayé de la forcer plus que nécessaire et avoir respecté son choix de ne pas trop s'en mêler.

Matthew entra dans le bureau de Mr Picott et commença à sortir son petit flacon de potion collante. C'était Owen qui l'avait confectionné, et même si cela l'énervait de devoir utiliser quelque chose venant de ce type, il se dit que de toute façon, il le faisait pour Amy !

Il déversa donc le contenu du flacon sur le sol du bureau et les affaires présente. Le liquide se colla aux meubles, promettant de constituer un joli piège à ceux qui marcheraient dedans.

Matthew se débarrassa alors du flocon puis sorti du bureau en refermant la porte.

Partie une du plan, fini. Maintenant passons à la phase deux.

Peter regarda la montre qui luisait a son poignet. Ça allait bientôt être a lui. Vraiment, ses gamins ne manquaient pas d'imagination ou de motivation ! La petite Amy avait même réussi à convaincre sa cousine Diane de se joindre a eux ! Peter en était ravi ! Il était pour ainsi dire la seule personne à qui Diane acceptait de parler sans lui lancer de regard noir ou murmurer quelques malédictions.

À 23h30, Peter vit Meredith rentré dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle et lui faire un léger sourire. C'était à lui de jouer maintenant !

Il s'approcha de la porte de sa salle commune sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois, dehors, il s'approcha des cuisines et y entra. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par les elfes de maison présent qui voulurent lui offrir a manger. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha d'u elfe en particulier.

-Mosca ? Comment tu vas ?

L'elfe se tourna vers l'élève et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Monsieur Alaudi ! Quelle joie de vous voir ce soir ! Désirez-vous une tasse de thé pour vous aider à vous endormir ?

-Pas ce soir Mosca, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour autre chose...

Le petit elfe de maison écouta attentivement les paroles de l'élève puis disparu dans un claquement de doigts.

Convaincre un elfe d'enfreindre le règlement n'avait rien de facile. Même si ces êtres ne se faisaient pas prier pour venir en aide aux élèves qui venaient en cuisines, ils avaient très peur de désobéir à leur maître, le directeur du château. Mais cela était sans compter sur Peter et sa gentillesse maladive. À ses côté n'importe qui voulait faire l'impossible pour lui venir en aide. S'il n'était pas aussi insouciant, il aurait sûrement pu se servir de son don inné en manipulation pour ses besoins personnels. Mais il était un parfait Poufsouffle, pas un Serpentard.

Mosca utilisa ses pouvoirs pour téléporter Mr Picott jusque devant son bureau. La sénilité du concierge jouant en leur faveur, ce dernier ne se posa aucune question et cru juste qu'il avait fini son tour de garde. Il ouvrit donc son bureau. Et se retrouva coincé dans la colle magique. Il faudra attendre deux heures avant que cette dernière ne perde ses effets. Une petite farce sans grande conséquence qui laissa donc la voie libre à Owen, Amy et Diane.

Matthew les rejoignit juste après s'être assuré que Picott était bien hors d'état de nuire et ils suivirent ensemble Le Détraqueur dans les couloirs.

À plusieurs reprise, Amy faillit perdre Diane des yeux. Il fallait dire que cette fille se fondait tellement bien dans les ombres environnantes qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait une cape d'invisibilité intégrée a sa peau.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une partie reculé du château où se regroupaient des centaines de fantômes ! Dont la plupart qu'Owen, Amy et Matthew n'avaient jamais vu !

-Amusez-vous bien les enfants. Glissa Diane de sa voix sifflante.

Elle alla alors rejoindre un groupe de poètes maudit dépressifs et laissa les élèves de première année seuls au milieu de la foule de morts.

-Bien ! Maintenant qu'on y est, on va se séparer ! Commença Amy en prenant les commandes. Chacun va d'un côté de la salle et questionner les fantômes comme à notre habitude sur les petits secrets du château. Privilégiez les fantômes qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir la journée et on se retrouve ici dans trente minutes pour mettre nos résultats en commun.

Aussitôt, dis, aussitôt fait. Ils disparurent chacun dans un coin de la pièce et Owen s'arrangea pour se tenir le plus loin possible de Matthew. Il était temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce château mystérieux !


	6. Chapitre 6

**31 Octobre 1920 - 6h30 - Bureau du Professeur Têtenjoy**

-C'est inadmissible ! Jamais, de ma vie, je n'ai vu pareil comportement de la part de mes élèves !

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que le professeur Têtenjoy leur hurlait dessus. Jamais Owen n'aurait cru cela possible, cette femme avait des cordes vocales à toute épreuve ! À ses côtés, Amy et Matthew faisaient tête basse et attendaient juste que la tempête passe.

C'était la première fois qu'Owen se faisait prendre. Et tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Prewelt !

Ils avaient réussi tout leur plan, étaient parvenus jusqu'au banquet des fantômes et y étaient restés presque trois heures entières ! Owen avait appris pas mal de choses sympathique, mais rien de premier intérêt. En gros, toute cette mission n'avait servi à rien. Que cherchaient-ils exactement au juste ? Les secrets de Poudlard ? Les fantômes ne semblaient pas au courant de plus de choses qu'eux pourtant... Il y avait bien eu cette histoire de chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard, mais cette dernière semblait être un sujet tabou...

Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans leur dortoir bredouille, Matthew avait réussi à oublier de récupérer la cape d'invisibilité de Peter.

 _-Mais je croyais que je devais la laisser à Mereh pour qu'elle rentre à son dortoir sans problème !_

 _-Et nous alors ? Comment tu veux qu'on rentre maintenant ! S'était écrier Owen._

 _-Sans la cape, Picott risque de nous trouver trop facilement ! Surtout, qu'à l'heure qu'il est, la potion collante ne doit plus faire effet !_

 _-Croyez-moi cher élèves, fit une voix glaciale dans leur dos. Mr Picott sera bien le dernier de vos soucis._

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans le bureau du professeur Têtenjoy.

Quel crétin ce Matthew.

-Pour la peine, continua le professeur alors que ses remontrances commençaient à se tarir. Je vais convoquer vos parents.

Si Owen n'avait pas déjà passé trois heures dans une salle plein de fantôme glacials, il aurait juré que l'un deux venait encore de lui passer au travers tant il sentit sa chaleur corporel chuter. Convoquer ses parents ? Ça veut dire qu'ils allaient prévenir sa mère ? Sa mère ? Non !

-Pitié professeur ! Dit-il pour la première fois depuis des heures de sermon. Tout sauf ça ! Ne prévenez pas ma mère !

-Vous n'êtes pas en état de demander un jugement de faveur Monsieur Carrow, estimez vous heureux si je ne fais que convoquer votre mère.

Owen se liquéfia sur place. Jamais Amy ne l'avait vu aussi pâle. Il semblait comme mort intérieurement. Sa mère était si sévère que ça ? Elle n'avait jamais posé de questions à son ami sur sa famille avant...

O

 **31 Octobre 1920 - 7h15 - Couloirs du château.**

Owen, Amy et Matthew marchaient maintenant dans les couloirs du château pour aller déjeuner. Le professeur Têtenjoy devait aller discuter de leurs méfaits avec le directeur avant d'envoyer des hiboux a leur famille. Ils marchaient la mort dans l'âme.

-Dire que Le Détraqueur est retourné dans son dortoir sans rien dire ! Elle n'a même pas été punie !

-Tant mieux, le reprit Amy. Pareil pour Meredith et Peter, personne n'a su qu'ils étaient aussi dans le coup et ça vaux mieux.

Matthew grogna dans son coin tandis qu'Amy se tournait vers Owen.

-Owen ? Ça va ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure...

-Ma mère va être prévenue... Dit-il dans un souffle.

-Ça va, pète un coup c'est pas comme si t'allais en mourir. Commença Matthew avec mauvaise foie.

Owen redressa soudainement la tête et attrapa le Gryffondor par le col de sa veste.

-Toi la fermes ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ni de ma famille ! Tu n'es qu'un traître a son sang de Gryffondor qui n'a aucune idée de ma vie !

-Lâche-moi enfoiré ! Je t'interdis de mettre tes salles mains sur moi !

-Les garçons ça suffi ! Owen lâche-le !

Amy attrapa le bras du Serpentard et le força a lâcher prise. Ensuite, elle se mit entre ses deux amis, fixant Owen avec sévérité.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle de s'être fait prendre Owen. Mais tu n'as pas à passer tes nerfs sur Matthew !

-Ouais, t'es vraiment... Voulu renchérir le Gryffondor.

-La ferme Matt ! Le coupa Amy sans même se retourner.

Le Gryffondor brun en resta sans voix tandis que le visage d'Amy essayait de se faire plus tendre vers son ami Serpentard.

-écoute, je ne prêtant pas connaître ta famille, mais je pense que tu exagères peu être un peu tes réactions... Ce n'est pas la faute de Matthew si on s'est fait prendre. C'était un risque qu'on a tous décidé de prendre. Toi compris !

-Non, c'est à cause de cet abruti qui a oublié la cape d'invisibilité qu'on en est là ! Il a tout fait foiré ! Des mois qu'on se balade dans les couloirs après le couvre feu Amy et juste quand il est là ça foire !

-Les autres fois n'avaient rien à voir avec cette nuit...

-Aussi, c'était quoi cette idée de faire ça en groupe ! Comme si on avait besoin d'eux !

-Owen...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux ! Ni de leur aide ! Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de bosser avec eux ! Comme si des traîtres a leur sang et des sang de bourbe pouvaient...

BAM !

Owen et Matthew sursautèrent violemment. Le Serpentard porta sa main à sa joue qui le brûlait sous la force du coup. Déjà, la marque de la main d'Amy s'imprimait sur la peau blanche du brun et menaçait d'y laisser une trace pour les deux prochains jours.

-Jamais...

Amy avait la tête baissée. La main toujours levée et tremblante, elle se décida enfin a relever les yeux. Ses orbes verts brillants de colère rencontrèrent le regard choqué d'Owen.

-Ne prononce plus jamais cette insulte !

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle tourna les talons, entraînant Matthew dans son sillage.

Owen resta seul dans le couloir pendant plusieurs minutes.

Qu'est-ce... Que venait-il de se passer ?

Tout en frottant son visage endoloris, il eu la sensation déplaisante qu'il venait de briser quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'important.

* * *

 _ **Uh uh ~~ Finir sur du drama... Quelle vilaine auteure je fais ~~**_


End file.
